a star child is born or a fathers tender moment
by lightfox
Summary: kagome and sesshomaru have a dauter named hoshi whitch means star but when she turns five some wierd thigs starts happening whats father to do when your five year is talk to the night sky?


A star child is born or…. A father's tender moment

past

It's late at night and stars are falling from sky but inside Sesshomaru's castle Kagome is giving birth. "Come on sweetie you can do this push!" says Tou holding back her own pain from Kagome crushing her hand. Many female imps are running back and forth with towels. Kagome yells in pain shutting her eyes tight pushing hard until finally the sweet cry of new life echoes throw out the room.

"It's a girl!" yells Gerda holding up a crying yellow bundle Kagome's eyes begins to tear as she reaches out for her baby. Tou walks away and shakes her aching hand.

After a few minutes things calm down and Sesshomaru walks in with two eager five years olds and two twelve year olds behind him. "how are you feeling" asks Sesshomaru in a low tone Kagome looks up from the small infant in her arms and smiles at her mate "I'll be fine I'm just exhausted that's all" her voice is weak but Sesshomaru can hear her clearly enough .

Rin and Shipo step forward but stops just close enough to see the babies face unlike them the younger twins are not as mindful as they jump up on the bed and crowd their mother making Sesshomaru a bit nervous. "Aw, it looks kind a squishy!" says the white hair daughter Mieheten "she's not an "it" she is a girl and your new baby sister" implies Kagome leaning against the soft pillows. Kaheten her black haired twin brother turns up his nose "ah, I wanted a brother girls are no fun" he whines. Sesshomaru sighs and walks closer to the bed "alright I said you could stay up until the baby came now it's time for all of you to go to sleep".

The older ones have no problem leaving but the twins whine and complain until Sesshomaru flashes his eyes red making them run out. Kagome laughs at him "you really need to find another way scare them" Sesshomaru sits at the side of the bed and cups her face then leans in and kisses her sweetly. Kagome holds the baby up and hands her to Sesshomaru who is still a bit nervous but takes the bundle anyways trying to be careful of his claws. The tiny infant looks up at her father then smiles widely and let out a shrill giggle Sesshomaru is at a lost for words of her actions but he also sees there something different about her.

Unlike her older brother and sister she has pointed ears instead of dog ears and on her right cheek there is dark blue star instead of two red streaks. Sesshomaru is puzzled at her appearance "is there something wrong "asks kagome touching his face tenderly. Not wanting her to worry Sesshomaru shakes his head "no she's perfect really" Kagome smiles and lays down completely on the pillows. "What should we name her?" she asks Sesshomaru bits his lower lip then looks out at the window where stars are still falling.

"Why don't we call her Hoshi I like that" he says looking down at her yellow eyes Kagome smiles and touches the cheek of her daughter "Hoshi as in star... I like that too she'll be our little Star"

past ends

Now in the present day Kagome and Sesshomaru are asleep in bed he holds her hand and smells her hair in his sleep. All is quite until a soft knock comes at the door and a small voices calls "daddy". Kagome turns over and sighs "she asked for you" she laughs Sesshomaru sits up and groans "I heard her I'm up" he gets out of bed and opens the door with no shirt on looking down at his tearing five year old daughter. "What's wrong Hoshi you should be sleeping" he asks picking her up he starts walking back down to her room. Hoshi puts her head down on his shoulder "something is in my room I could hear it growling" Sesshomaru laughs and opens the door to her room and walks in.

To his surprise he picks up a faint smell of a demon, sitting his daughter on the bed Sesshomaru takes a look around then reaches behind the wooden head board of the bed. "I think I found your little invader" he says pulling out what looks like a black blob with sharp teeth. Hoshi takes a closer look and the blob snarls at her baring its fangs. Frighten Hoshi lets out a shrill scream "ok that enough out of you" says Sesshomaru. He pricks the black slug with his poison claw and throws it out the window.

Hoshi still scared whips the tears from her eyes; Sesshomaru smiles and picks her up and takes her over to the balcony then looks up at the sky. "Would you like to play our game before you go back to sleep?" asks Sesshomaru trying to sound gentle. Hoshi nods her head and he rocks her in his arms "ok then which constellation would you like to find first" Hoshi looks up at the twinkling orbs then points at a big shiny one "there the big star next to the moon that's the great beast right daddy?". Sesshomaru pats her head and nods of course it was she always finds that one first but he didn't mind so long as she had fun Sesshomaru was happy.

"Daddy why are the stars so different?" she asks pulling at his necklace which he never takes off. "Because the stars are people who have left this world they turn into stars and how they led their life is shown here." He didn't know why she asked him same question every night maybe she just liked the stories who knows so long as it would her to go back to sleep! "The big stars are the strongest and the shiny ones are the nicest" informs Hoshi proudly Sesshomaru smiles and nods his "right and the red ones are the most evil their stars don't last long" he says "I bet you'd be a really big and bright star daddy!" she exclaims throwing her arms in the air.

Taking one finally look at the sky Sesshomaru hears a tiny yawn and takes Hoshi back into her room and tucks her in then tries to leave but she grabs his pants leg stopping him. "Daddy if I left would you miss me?" asks Hoshi sleepily Sesshomaru turns to face her then blinks and kneels down to her "of course I would but where are you going"? Hoshi looks at him with shiny yellow eyes "I don't know" Sesshomaru laughs in relief thinking she was serious for a moment. "Well where ever you go I hope it's not for a long time from now but even then I will miss you a great deal" with that Sesshomaru kisses the star on her cheek and leaves the room back to his own were Kagome is fast asleep.

Lying back down he takes Kagome's hand and stares at the sealing Sesshomaru can't help but think of what Hoshi asked him. What did she mean? Is she really going some where? She was just a baby to him much too young to leave home. All theses questions run throw his head but soon sleep dose meet him.

The next day goes fine every one is out side in the garden Mieheten, Kaheten, Yue, Nuyka, and Shinta are playing tag. While Hoshi plays her flute in the cherry tree with Hiteri picking cherry blossoms. all the grown ups are sitting near the lake. Miroku and Sango are cuddling their two year old son; Inuyasha is holding Mieshara in his lap rubbing her well developed belly and watching their daughters run after their cousins Sesshomaru also has Kagome sitting inside his lap listening to the sweet sound of their daughters flute.

"Oh sweetie please be careful you don't want to fall!" calls Sango to her daughter, Hiteri looks over and waves her hand "don't worry mama I'll be fine!" she replies. Hiteri stands up on the branch and reaches for a blossom high on another branch. Seeing that's its to high up she stands on one foot and soon slips "Hiteri!" screams Sango, Miroku runs to his daughters aid. But before can reach for her a blackish brown blur snatches Hiteri in mid air.

"Don't worry I got her!" calls a voice, up in the tree stands Kouga holding Hiteri under his arm Miroku lets out a sigh of relief as Kouga jumps down and hands her over to her father. "Hiteri sweet heart why don't you go play with your brother I don't think your mother nerves and mine can't handle you climbing anymore trees ok." asks Miroku trying to hold back his nervous tone. Hiteri looks up at him and gives her father a hug before jumping out of his arms and running over to the other kids. "Thank you Kouga!" she calls waving her hand in the air and smiling, Miroku again sighs and turns to Kouga "no really thank you so much Kouga I don't know what I'd do if she fell." Kouga smiles and pats Miroku's shoulder "aw, don't mention it what kind of demon would I be if I let her fall?"

"Hey old man what you leave us for?" asks a small but gruff voice, Kouga looks over his shoulder to see his red/black haired son Ronma. "Yeah Kouga you could have waited for us" and on the other side of the lake is Kouga's wife Ayame, his son Roanma, and most loyal comrades Ginta and Hakaku.

"It's just like the old man to leave us in his dust." Says Ronma's blue/black haired twin brother Roanma


End file.
